gintamafandomcom-20200222-history
Jugem Jugem
Jugem Jugem (full name: Jugemu Jugemu Unko Nageki Ototoi no Shin-chan no Pantsu Shinpachi no Jinsei Barumunku Fezarion Aizakku Shunaidaa Sanbun no Ichi no Junjou na Kanjou no Nokotta Sanbun no Ni wa Sakamuke ga Kininaru Kanjou Uragiri wa Boku no Namae wo Shitteiru you de Shiranai no wo Boku wa Shitteiru Rusu Surume Medaka Kazunoko Koedame Medaka... Kono Medaka wa Sakki to Chigau Yatsu Dakara﻿ Ikeno Medaka no Hou Dakara Raayu Yuuteimiyaoukimukou Pepepepepepepepepepepepe Bichiguso Maru), is a trained monkey which belongs to Yagyuu Kyuubei. She was in charge of raising and training him, though as Jugem loved Kyuubei and seemed to be unhappy when he wasn't with her, he became her own pet. Appearance Jugem is a juvenile Japanese macaque with light brown fur, reddish skin, and an unusually long tail and bears a red collar with a little metallic bell on it. Personality Jugem Jugem is a mischievous monkey who enjoys throwing his excrements on people he generally hates, especially on Gintoki. Jugem is also very intelligent, as he released monkeys from a zoo and took off his bell collar to hamper the Yagyuu Clan's searchings. Uh oh stinky! Relationships Friends & Allies *'Yagyuu Kyuubei' Enemies *'The joker': He has great deal of hatred towards Joker. Every time he sees him, he'll throw his excrements at him. *'People who watch anime': Monkeys and weebs don't get along well as witnessed in the Kintama arc. Story Jugem Arc Jugem Jugem is first introduced as unnamed monkey in this arc. He was originally owned by Soyo-hime after her female pet monkey gave birth and died. Soyo-hime gave this monkey to Lord Mori Mori. Jugem Jugem was raised without his mother and as a result, become uncontrolled and caused much trouble at Shogun's castle. Later on, Koshinori instructed Kyuubei to tame Jugem Jugem for Lord Mori Mori's sake by the Shogun's order, but she didn't know the monkey's name. Kyuubei then asked for help from Yorozuya Gin-Chan and Shimura Tae to suggest a name for the monkey. Thanks to Kyuubei, after mixing up all the name suggestions from debating between Yorozuya, Tae and herself, the monkey obtained his ridiculously long name. Despite the long and complicated name, Kyuubei remembers it completely. Kintama Arc Trivia *Jugemu Jugemu is a parody of the Japanese folklore and rakugo "Jugemu". In the folklore, the parents to a newborn could not decide on the child's name, and instead, combined all of the chief priests' idea into a single name, which resulted into an extremely long name similar to Jugemu Jugemu. *Episode 227 reveals he is voiced by the same voice actress who voices Himeko from Sket Dance, Ryoko Shiraishi, thus triggering Himeko to say Jugem's full name. *Translated into English, his name would be Jugem-Jugem Poop Throwing Machine Shin-chan’s Day Before Yesterday Underwear Shinpachi’s Life Balmunk Fezarion Isaac Schneider One Thirds Pure Feeling Two Thirds Worried-Over-A-Hangnail Feeling Though Betrayal Knows My Name Or Does It? I Know The Unknown The Cuttlefish Tastes Kind Of Different Than It Did Last Time Because It Was Caught Near The Pond And Served With Oil From A Hoofed Mammal, Pepepepepepepepepepepe Runny Diarrhea. References Category:Characters Category:Monkey Category:Pets Category:Articles to be expanded Category:Male Characters